Talk:Susan
For a fictional character, Susan's pretty hot --TylerRocks26 22:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) She sounds a lot like... Bridgette. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Now all the pages are up! When shall this be starting, Nalyd? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well, first I need to write Susan's background, and make the elimination chart, and make the fantasy league. THEN it will begin! XD I AM SO FLIPPIN' EXCITED! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Write Nalyd, write! I gotta work on my story. BTW, you are gonna like my idea for our play. Either that or I'll get sniped.----Viva la Rocky! Viva la Green Day! 22:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Kewl! Not as excited as moi! Do you have a set date? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm, well if I set a date for it it'll be guaranteed to be months after that day, so whenever its ready, I guess. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Susan minus well be Bridgette's long lost sister Don't Trust Me I'm Like A Bird!!! Izzy is a psycho, not a psychic, so maybe you should have stuck with Susan's original personality. Maybe... --Hey what's buddy? 00:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll have to save Psychic for season seven then... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Season seven?!?! --Hey what's buddy? 00:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Now who said anything about season seven?... *disappears to write* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Season 7?! ROFL. --_Jason; ♫ 00:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) What are you guys talking about? o.O --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) lol. Right... it says season seven haha. --_Jason; ♫ 01:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) "I'll save Psychic for season seven then..." -Nalyd. That's what we're talking about. --Hey what's buddy? 01:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Don't advertise to those not subscribed to you, Tdafan! I don't recall saying that, DJ Spenstar... *eyes shift evilly* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC)--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, I do recall that, Nal. So start spilling! --Hey what's buddy? 01:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Well, there are four more planned seasons: *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama Losers *Total Drama ????????? *Total Drama ????????? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I think I will enjoy Total Drama ????????? a lot more than I will enjoy reading Total Drama ????????? XD --Hey what's buddy? 01:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) LOL. Im looking foward to Total Drama ????????? so badly! LOL --_Jason; ♫ 01:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I keep season six a secret because i haven't decide don it yet, but I know what season seven is! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) lol, will they feature all your other characters? --_Jason; ♫ 01:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) TDAParadise, TDWorld and TDAmazon?... That's 56 characters! LOL! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I had season three planned a long time ago, but I changed it for a stronger idea... Now it has to be something different... I was thinking of people who didn't make the top 10 versus ones that did... The best versus the worst. How does that sound? SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ha. I can honestly say there won't be a season three from me. Return to Total Drama, The Musical? Lame. About your idea Sprinklemist, I've had similar ideas to that, I think it would be cool. --TDIwriter 02:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I would rather read a story with new characters than one with recycled ones, so I would go with reversing your season 3 and 4 around, but that's just one Anonymous User's opinion, so do what you want. I need all these seasons to have a whole bunch of different character interactions! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) But I hope you keep writing, TDIwriter, as you're one of my faves here (if not my favorite writer, here). I never intended for all my stories to be sequels, but I love writing for TD:BI. I'm doing something different with each story, though. I would definitely bring back unexplored personalities for the fourth story... But maybe by the time it comes around my desire to do the current third one will cool off. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The idea of tapping into unexplored personalities doesn't just inspire fanfic sequels, you know... --Hey what's buddy? 02:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sprinklemist. I honestly have no idea how much longer I'll be on the site, but I'll surely finish RtTDI and Second Chance before dropping off the face of the wiki. --TDIwriter 02:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Good, we want you to stay as long as possible, dude! You rock! And BTW, good luck with your girlfriend. --Hey what's buddy? 02:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man. I'll probably leave about the time the series ends. --TDIwriter 02:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *cries* At least you're staying true to your current stories (that's what you mean by series?). SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Aw, I'm not your fave, Sprinklemist. *cries* LOL, JK. IDK if I have a fave... I don't play favorites. (Except for when I play that new great game called "Favorites." XD) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I have three favorites. Their names are Sprink, Nalyd, and TDIwriter XD --Hey what's buddy? 02:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I mean series as in the Total Drama franchise --TDIwriter 02:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You can't make me leave this place! I'll leave around the same time TDIwriter plans to. --Hey what's buddy? 02:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *realizes Susan looks kind of like a blond version of Christin* Weird coincidence, or long lost cousins? You decide... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Christin is clearly a black-haired rip-off of Susan! That explains it! XD JK, probably cousins. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course she is, Nalyd. That's why Christin was introduced halfway through TDP. XD Wait, so if they're cousins, that means Susan's distantly related to Chris... wwweeeiiirrrddd... o_O Sunshine + Ravioli 21:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That's unfortunate. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC)